


“Peace at last.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Mini imagine request about a night alone with Chibs





	“Peace at last.”

“Peace at last.”

You laughed as your Old Man pulled you down onto the couch beside him. Tara and Jax had taken your son off your hands for the night and for the first time in the 4 months since he’d been born, you were having your first night together, entirely alone. No Gemma, no Juice, no baby, no club business. Just you, your husband and a quiet house. You loved all of those things but sometimes it was nice for it to be just you two.

You both shifted so that you were laying down together, Chibs behind you as the big spoon. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and buried his face into your hair.

“This is so nice lass. So quiet. Calm.”

You nodded and turned in his arms.

“We should do this more often. Just us.”

“Aye. That would be nice.”

You stayed there in silence, simply looking at each other with nothing but love.

“I’m so glad you’re mine. I wouldn’t trade this for the world.”

A blush rose to your cheeks and you grabbed his hand, pressing it to your lips.

“Even after all this time, you still manage to make me blush.” He smiled warmly and placed his hand on your cheek.

“Good to know an old mans still got his game.”


End file.
